


Thinking Too Much

by regionalatvess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shame, Smut, Solo, josh is head over heals, joshler - Freeform, shower, soft and sweet, they're so in love, tyler's a shy little guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatvess/pseuds/regionalatvess
Summary: This is my first piece of writing on this site as well as the first smutty piece I've ever written. Go easy on me? :))





	1. ⋆Speak Up⋆

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing on this site as well as the first smutty piece I've ever written. Go easy on me? :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh didn't care about much. And then there was Tyler.

Josh Dun put up walls.  Some would call it mysterious, others named it unhealthy. Though, neither flattered nor bothered Josh enough to take anything away from their words. It wasn’t necessary to complain or gloat or even share stories. That’s all anyone knew. People in his life listened closer than he ever would, finally being convinced that he was right. It wasn’t necessary, and frankly it made Christmas dinners less controversial. And that was it, Josh Dun was fine, as he’d stated every time he was asked. Tyler wasn’t having it. 

Tyler Joseph was a sledgehammer,  And ‘fine’ wasn’t good enough. So when he met Joshua and quickly learned that the young man was eternally just alright, he’d began to pry. He was committed to take down every wall that his best friend put up. No matter how long it took, he promised himself he’d work at it everyday. To say it paid off is an understatement, even if it would be a literal pain in the ass. 

On this particular day, Tyler could not escape the heat if he tired. There was no way in hell you’d catch him outside. Though laying in bed was no better. He took the stairs two at a time on the way down to the kitchen. There, stood his mother reading the nutritional facts on a box of cereal she was elbow deep in. “Eighty calories, Can you believe that?” She practically shouted at her son. “That’s… Great mom,” he agreed scratching his neck, “is the air on?”  “Oh, hon. It’s been broken for weeks I’m sure.” Tyler internally groaned, it was mid July, you’d think air conditioning was a necessity.

“I’m going to Josh’s!” He finally decided, headed for the back exit. “Is that boy the only person you know?” she looked to tyler expectantly, “go on then, and say hello to Laura for me” Tyler nodded then, ignoring her earlier statement knowing that arguing about his ‘loads of friends’ wouldn’t change anything. After slipping out of the door and into the street, Tyler had a clear view of his destination. Suddenly, his heart pounded in this chest quickly. His breaths came out shaky, even with his attempts to steady it. It was never like this, going to his best friends house. This time was far different. Josh would never reach out, even with the progress he’s made. If Tyler asked, he told, that’s how he opened up. So when Tyler had received the text from josh ‘I need to tell you something, and if i don’t tell you soon I might not ever’ he knew it was big. 

Tyler arrived ten minutes later than josh would have expected. He took a turn in front of his house, it gave him time to think. Even after he imagined everything it could be that josh wanted to say, it didn’t come to him. And now he was walking into Josh’s room, ready to listen. “how are ya?” Tyler asked plopping himself onto his friend's bed. “Fine,” josh half smiled sitting across from him only in a desk chair. Tyler rolled his eyes, no matter how far he’d come with him, Josh’s response to those three words was the same.

“Your message… Wanna talk about-” “you don’t have to work it out of me this time, ty.” Josh cut him off in a low voice, Tyler shut up quickly. “I’ve been thinking, maybe too much and.. What would I do without you? Yknow? I don’t even remember how I lived before you were here with me. You’ve been my best friend for seemingly forever, even if it’s only been nine months. I’ve never really had someone like you in my life. I’ve never wanted to open up. You’re a wall breaker Tyler Joseph. You’re um, strong, I’ve been overwhelmed and snapped, I never thought you’d stay with me. Why did you stay with me ty?” Josh’s voice cracked toward the end of his sentence. “C’mon man, you’ve been my best friend from day one, Josh. I’d never walk out on you.” Tyler’s words flowed out with no thought at all. “I don’t want to lose you,” a tear rolled from his eye. This wasn’t the first time Tyler had seen him cry. “A-and I might lose you if you hear what I have to say.” Silence fell over the two boys. “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” His voice was so small, the words all coming out in a breath. Josh stared into his lap, seemingly finished speaking. “Josh-”

“I like you, or uh-h love you? It’s hard, dude. I don’t know but- please just don’t leave me..” They stayed there, both shocked at what just happened. Their eyes met and Josh looked down, feeling ashamed. Tyler couldn’t have that, he stood up. Josh kept his head down, scared for what was to come, maybe a slap, would it serve him right? Tyler ran his hand through the blue hair on the others head, then leaned down into a hug. Josh eased his tense body, breathing in his friends cologne. 

He supposed that was it when Tyler pulled away slightly, until he felt lips quickly press to his cheek. He smiled, not quite his famous eye squinting smile, but it was enough. The other boy returned the expression, then headed for the door. On his way out he turned to Josh, “you wanna spend the night at mine?” Josh turned himself to face Tyler as well, feeling weirdly exposed after pouring his heart out and getting nothing in return. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

Tyler sat up in his room, thinking of everything he didn’t say. He should have said so much, or anything. But it didn’t matter, Tyler didn’t need to say anything back there. What would come next was enough. He couldn’t help but keep checking the clock, why wasn’t he there yet? 

Josh was scared, his state surpassed anxious or worried. He was late, he just knew it, but something was holding him back. The thought of losing Tyler. But when more time passed and he still hadn’t moved, he knew that it was unavoidable. He was on his friend's porch in a matter of moments. The door swung open and they were face to face once again. He was tugged into the house in a quick motion. Tyler wanted to break the ice, for it to be normal. Josh looked around the oddly quiet house, something was missing, “Is your mom home?” Josh asked innocently, though Tyler was having fun. 

“No, she left for a short business trip. We’ve got the whole place to ourselves” he finished with an unmistakable wink, leaning onto his elbows on the opposite side of the kitchen island from Josh. The other let out a breathy laugh, averting his eyes from Tyler and shaking his head.

“Dude, It’s been like an hour. Can we just decide what to do?” Josh threw his arms up in fake frustration. They were in the kitchen as before. Tyler sat in a chair, while his friend sat on the counter leaned against the cupboards. “If you care so much, you decide. That’s my final offer.” While Josh wasn’t too fond of Tyler’s statement, he took what he could and made the jump. Biting down on his lip while he rephrased and planned what he would say next. “We could talk about earlier today…” An hour into his stay and only now did he bring up the itching subject. Tyler rose from his seat, approaching the blue coloured boy.

Heart rates picked up pace and breath became short. Once Tyler stood in front of Josh the spoke slowly “I’ll tell you,” Josh waited for more, “you gotta come closer.” The wave of tension-breaking warmth washed over them when Josh leaned in to listen, and Tyler caught his lips with his own. It didn’t last, but damn was it good. “I feel the same.” Tyler added, although the action could have said enough. When Josh’s eyes fluttered open to meet with Tyler’s, nothing in the world could keep him from smiling, squinting, biting his tongue between his teeth. 

They huffed a laugh-like sound through their noses in unison. They desired each other, and could have held themselves there forever, foreheads pressed together just looking. But, if they were honest, they really couldn’t stay still much longer. Being this close was enough to drive Josh insane, so he lowered himself from the counter top. You’d guess they were both under the impression of who was leading. Tyler took a seat up on the island, legs spread and hung over the ledge. Josh took this queue and settled between them, one hand around Tyler’s waist the other on his neck. 

It was awkward if you watched from a difference, but they didn’t mind. Gaining confidence in themselves, lips were reattached, and this time it wasn’t so short. This was so much for them, kissing over and over. Josh couldn’t help but think he was making up for wasted time. So he kissed his friend the way he wanted for the past nine months. It was so warm, and like a sunset but also maybe rain? It was everything wrong in the world bottled up and smashed. It was tongue and open mouths and passion. They took a break, chests rising and falling harshly. 

Josh moved himself closer and leaned back in, stopping when the angels sang in his ears. The boy he had pressed up against him left out a soft, gorgeous whimper when they made contact. Unknowingly Josh pulled away and looked over the slim male, stopping at the tent in this skinny jeans, and again at the blush settled on his cheeks. This drove him wild, just the sight. “Sorry,” Tyler croaked, obviously embarrassed. His legs were closed together then, and his shoulders hung lower. Josh couldn’t muster the perfect words, so he just placed his hands on the boys thighs, spreading them apart. This time when he kissed the boy he made an effort to create friction between them. 

“I need you, please Josh” Tyler was becoming a mess, still sat in their previous position. His hips were grinding forward every chance they got, and the kissing turned into pleads for more. “You have me, right here” Josh teased, his situation less agonizing or desperate. “Please touch me, I need more” he was whining so pretty, and Josh was having so much fun. “You’re gunna have to be more specific baby,” he wanted to hear him say it, and while he was winning he didn’t get exactly that. 

Tyler didn’t have time or patience for words, instead to reached for Josh’s hand and placed it directly where he wanted. The teasing came to an end when Josh obliged and pressed down on the others erection. Tyler’s lips parted and his head tilted back, no sound leaving him. But when the hand over his clothed cock began moving he was anything but silent. Most of it was incoherent squeaks and moans that Josh swore could have sent them both straight to hell. But when he started talking, Josh’s vision went blurry and when it refocused all he could see was the young man before him. “s-so good, Josh.” “please don’t stop” hissing out, “yess, like that” and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Ty, can we go to your room?” His voice was rushed and impatient. Tyler just nodded, and hopped from the island. Everything was fast and awkward and needy, the second Josh sat on his bed, Tyler was in his lap. Their mouths were on each others necks, pleasure increasing every time Tyler ground his hips down. Josh was so in the moment, feeling the blood rush from his head. Fingers were slipped behind Tyler’s waistband and they held their breath. “Is this oka-” “mhmm” Tyler interrupted, anticipating the touch. Josh took his face in his other hand, forcing eye contact. 

“Talk to me, Tyler.” The brunette took in a hoarse breath and slowed down his thoughts before anything else, “yes, and I’d appreciate if you picked up the pace” without context he might have even seemed angry. Once again huffing out a laugh and narrowing his eyes. Impatient would describe it better, though. “That’s unfortunate…. I’ll be taking my sweet,” he paused and laid an open mouth kiss to his throat, “sweet time on you.”


	2. ⋆Find The Words⋆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe starting over was better. Tyler thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wink, lets go.
> 
> Also, I'll edit this and fix spelling and such later I just wanna get it up.

“I’m so sorry Josh..” The shorter of the two huffed out an almost sarcastic laugh, “are you still on about that Tyler? It’s okay, if anything I’m sorry.”

“Blue balling someone like that is somewhat apology worthy.” To that josh found himself in a complete fit of laughter. “Oh my- god dude. You weren’t ready it’s fine!”  
Tyler let himself laugh too, before slapping a hand over his mouth at the second sound he made. Turns out all it took was his friend shifting against him to have him whining pornographically. Josh stiffened and held his laughter in a struggle to spare Tyler. “My bad” is all he said, sitting up from Tyler’s bed fully.

They sat across from each other Josh cross legged keeping his composure. Tyler sat in a different fashion desperately trying to put subtlety to his tented boxers. “I- uhm gunna go shower.” Josh quirked his eyebrow suggestively. “Oh god! Not really like that- well, just” he sputtered out keeping Josh’s expression the same “be right back.” Josh swore he saw him biting back whimpers just walking to the door of his washroom.

Once Tyler was gone, josh sighed out. The night he thought they were having came to an abrupt stop, which was fine, as he reminded Tyler over and over for the past hour. They were just previously laying in Tyler’s blankets, the brunette soaking in every moment. He really didn’t expect the other to stay after he backed out of- yknow, whatever that was.

They were both in the understating that sex was no longer on the table, maybe that was for the better. Maybe. That didn’t make Josh’s breath come out any less shaky when let his hand trace over his still tented boxers. The urge to pull himself out completely and finish himself off was increasing. It felt wrong though, so he kept to palming himself and staying quiet. The sound of water began resonating quietly over the room, it seemed alright to let himself breathe now. The breath josh had been consciously holding passed his lips, and repeated through the pattern that his hand took to his dick. Sweat was forming on his forehead, blue hair sticking to that.

From under the shower heads spray tyler could hear his best friend’s heaving puffs off air escaping his lungs. He couldn’t keep his mind off it if he tried. The brunette stood under the warm water, neglecting the need to wrap a hand around himself. That said, the water was helping him out somewhat, anyway. Much like earlier, his head was thrown back lips parted. His current position was working enough for him, he thought. His head snapped back up with what his ears caught next, hand immediately wrapping around his pleading dick. Josh was moaning, freaking moaning. This was all so wrong, they were both thinking it, neither wanted to quit.

Frustrated, Tyler huffed heavy breath through his nose, expression stiff and expecting, gazing down at his working hand. This happened all the time, he had himself tipping, tired, and finally giving up. His dick still stood proud, and the shower seemed partially pointless, considering his sweating. He needed josh, wanted him, aware that the only reason he backed out was to not disappoint. As redundant as that now seemed.

The blue hue was so far gone, panting with a hand stuffed carelessly in his grey boxers. He was groaning into the still air of Tyler’s empty room, unaware of the faucet being turned off. Tyler stood on the other side of his bathroom door, contemplating whatever the hell he thought he was doing. An off white towel wrapped around his waist, he closed his eyes taking in the sounds. Screw it.

The door opened, and josh thinks he might have heard it, but it wasn’t going to be easy to stop. Actually, it was a lot easier when stood in front of him was the boy his mind was previously stuck on. Tyler’s eyes were locked on the incredibly dirty things the boy's hand was doing to himself. Both of the boy's breath catching, followed by eye contact.

“Uhm, sorry” josh croaked, still snapping his wrist. Tyler felt guilty for staring, and wanting Josh to touch him like that. Remaining silent Tyler moved further into his own room, weirdly feeling like he was intruding. It should have been awkward, leaving the comfort of observation without explanation. “Ty,” josh tried to speak, resulting in both boys blushing at the breathy groan of the others name. Josh wondered if he should have stopped, but the desire Tyler focused on him with reassured him otherwise.

The colourful boy slowed his movements, pulling away from himself, leaning forward so his hands propped his almost shaking body up. “Josh?” The one referred to nodded, throat dry. “Can we try again?” Tyler bid, the need to get off stronger than fear of rejection.

“Please.”

After given the come here gesture, Tyler made his way to the edge of his bed, twiddling the towel in his fingers. Josh scooted towards him, legs bent over the edge, feet just barely planted onto the floor. “We have all night,” josh softly spoke, looking up to Tyler’s now smiley face. Letting his hands settle on Tyler’s tan waist, above the one material separating him from nudity. Tyler subconsciously rocked himself forward, “touch me.” Josh could have lost it right there, let alone when Tyler dropped the towel to the floor. He hummed instead, he wasn’t huge, nothing too impressive. Nonetheless, josh took in every bit of perfection radiating from the small frame in front of him.

Tyler squeaked embarrassingly when he was swiftly tugged onto Josh’s lap. He figured the situation was unfair, josh sat under him with an entire other layer against his bare body. Josh was tense, hands moved to his sides, worried to touch the other.

It was a few moments of travelling eyes, pounding hearts and serene closeness before Tyler leaned down ever so slightly to reconnect lips. unsteady air dragged from Josh’s nose, desperately trying to avoid their mouths coming apart. The golden skinned boy retracted his face sharply, scratching above his lip and scrunching up his nose, expression laughable. “what the hell ty?” A string of giggles left him, Tyler shrugged kissing josh again. “It tickled.”

It was so much better now, being able to loosen up. Maybe that’s what Tyler was afraid of, too. Fearing the change in interaction, something so intimate was to be taken seriously? Or maybe not. The two sure as hell hoped not.

So there they were, Tyler in Josh’s lap, both nearly painfully hard, smiling against each other’s lips. Tyler grinding down slowly, shoulders weighing him down, sort of slumped against the boy below. Josh thinking hard, trying to time his hips to meet Tyler’s, breathing hard followed by, crying?

"Josh?" he offered. Nothing. Tyler craned his neck in a way he hoped wasn't noticeable, trying to read the others expression. Josh had his brows furrowed, a pitiful image thanks to his continuously stuttering hips. Tyler couldn't have this, the spitting image of the boy he loved shutting himself away once again. His fingers drew over the boys jawline, carefully tilting his face up to meet each others eyes. "Don't let me ruin this Tyler," both of their breaths caught, choking up. "How could you? Please, tell me that Josh," Tyler deserved a gold metal, making out sentences like this. Despite a clear voice, his vision was going foggy, and how was he going to listen to Josh anyway? "I don't even know what to -shit - tell you," at least him and Tyler were struggling together.

Tyler used each of his thumbs under either of Josh's eyes, drying his unexplained tears. "It's okay to cry," he spoke downward. "You're so gorgeous Tyler," his voice was shaking again, and his eyes narrowed momentarily when Tyler frowned. He ran his open hands down from the brunettes shoulders to his hips, "every last inch." It was flattering, making Tyler's stomach twist when he finally took the compliment. "I can't believe I have you here, and I don't ever want to be he person I was before I met you, you made me want to love you. I'm scared to go back." "You don't have to be scared of going back, you'd have to take me with you, anyway."

Silence, a beautiful one of the sorts, fell over the two. Tyler's thighs trapped Joshs below him, and his cock pleaded for better friction between them. Finally growing too impatient, lanky fingers reached into the blue hue's waist band. He didn't have to go much further before Josh met his expectations with both of his hands on either sides of his own boxers, practically reefing them from his dick. It was Tylers turn to stare now. 

Neither of them were left hanging for too long as Josh was quick to wrap a hand firmly around them as possible considering the diameter of both of their cocks pressing desperately close together. Tears brinked eyes, not for the first time tonight. Josh groaned something ending with a hiss, contrasting with the something soprano Tyler cried. 

A coiling heat struck Tyler's middle, attracting his conscious to fall in, though something else told him that if this feeling ended so would his whole world. Engulfed in everything that spiked goosebumps to his skin he felt himself falling back, like he was pulling away. His physical body slumped suddenly to drape over Josh, followed by both of his hands gripping over top of the hand currently working both of them to a tipping point. You might describe it as a mess, and neither could deny it as that, as josh's eyes threatened to roll back into his head, he lay his body back fully. 

Tyler blinked for better vision, looking down to where the other looked up to him. Josh whined repetitively behind clenched teeth, growing closer every time Tyler eyebrows furrowed, expressions pornagraphic. "Oh my god, please," Tyler was shaking, not aware of what he was pleading for. Josh placed his free hand on the brunettes hip, every spasm he set out to conceal heightening his own senses.

"I think, J-osh, I think I'm.." Tyler tried and failed but the message was clear, and the hand smothering their dicks clenched tighter than before, settling on a relentless pace. Tyler was gone before he knew it, and oh, it was good. His hips thrusted up into their fists, tears stained his cheeks, and wow, he was coming hard. And at this point he was telling himself as much and he was telling josh, "I'm coming Joshie, I'm -oh - Im coming!" His cock spurted over their hands, landing over josh's stomach as well. If this were to never end, who would object? 

Josh was close too, not sure how he was still on planet earth. Nothing had felt as right as this exact moment, and yet he was so ready for the finale. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..." That was it for sure, his pupils blew wide, groaning at the imagine that finally set in. As the boy above him bounced, face covered in bliss, begging for josh, himself laying on the sheets he could have sworn weren't present until now, this whole moment was hardly separated from Tyler riding him, and that finished him off faster than he could say, "Oh, fuuck, Ty."

Every cry, moan and word that filled the small room stopped in its tracks and was replaced with struggling breath. The two's bodies stilled to their best ability until Tyler leaned further to lay next to Josh. They embraced, closer than ever before. 

And if you couldn't have sworn they were in love before, you'd just need to look harder this time.


End file.
